This invention relates generally to a spool or bobbin for supporting a field coil of a small electric motor, the bobbin having an insulating groove in the coil supporting hollow spindle thereof adapted to contain a fuse-type thermal protector or the lead wires thereof, and more particularly to such a device having preformed sockets in the bobbin flanges containing quick connectors for connecting the ends of lead wires with the terminal ends of the thermal protector and for connecting the lead wire ends to the start and end wires of the coil.
Prior art bobbins having built-in thermal protectors associated with the coil wound on the bobbin have the thermal protector inserted while the coil is being wound or inserted in the coil after it has been wound. This leaves the coil with objectionable bulk or may lead to destruction of the coil wire while inserting the protector in the prewound coil.
Such prior art bobbin-contained thermal protectors and terminal connection devices that are housed in the flange of the coil bobbin require objectionably large housings in the bobbin flange or are needlessly complicated and difficult to assemble.